


Office Romance

by Super_Lu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Lu/pseuds/Super_Lu
Summary: Very short snippet of the lives of two work rivals who find out there might be something more than anger in their words.





	Office Romance

“I cant believe this…” Elizabeth stormed away, fuming for the umpteenth time. Mary wasn’t far behind, trailing her every step, her eyes rolling at another temper tantrum. “You do this again, and again, and again.” 

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Mary shot back, her face scrunched in confusion. Elizabeth stormed into the bathroom, the click of heels echoing off the tiled walls. Mary was used to these moments. She followed behind her partner, expecting as always to see her clicking her tongue and fuming and complaining. When she looked and saw her partner leaning into the sink, tears dotting her cheeks, Mary felt her heart drop into her stomach like a stone. 

“…Please tell me what’s wrong.” Mary mumbled, anxiety welling from her and spreading like a disease. Elizabeth glanced in Mary’s directions, her face contorted in rage, before she forced her gaze into the bleak white marble of the sink. 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?! You! You are what’s wrong!” She slammed her fist, the cheap marble rattling dangerously. “You always upstage me! Always one step ahead of me! Always…” She slumped down, rage melting away into bitter defeat, hopelessness creeping into her shoulder as they drooped. “Always better than me…why can’t I ever beat you?” Elizabeth looked into Mary’s eyes, hoping an answer would be reflected in her hazel eyes. 

Mary took a deep breath, pushing her anxiety down far into her belly. She walked over to her crying coworker and helped her to her feet, brushing her skirt to remove the newly formed wrinkles. 

“I’m not perfect.” Mary said at length, helping Elizabeth prop herself on the long counter, taking a seat next to her. “Before this job I never really tried before. That’s why I’ve worked at, what, five different companies? Never felt…like it was worth it, you know?” Mary took Elizabeth’s hand in her own, and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Then I met you. You were loud, imposing, kind of a bitch.” Elizabeth chuckled a bit through the tears at that. Mary smiled, her hand still intertwined with Elizabeth’s. 

“You just never stop and kept trying to do better and better. For the first time in my life I felt like trying harder. You keep pushing me and pushing me to try, one up you and just get better.” Mary sniffed, holding back her own tears. “God. How could I fall for an ass like you…”

Elizabeth’s face went blank, her eyes wide with shock. She turned to look at her rival, the woman of her nightmares and one who infuriated her more than any other. She saw this woman blushing like a school girl, her eyes downcast and occasionally flickering up to look at Elizabeth, before back at the ground. Elizabeth felt her own cheeks get warm. Her heart was beating fast, her pulse like lightning. Their hands still connected. 

“So…um…I hope that is okay.” Mary mumbled, her hand letting go of Elizabeth’s, the warmth suddenly replaced with the cool air of the air condition. Elizabeth hated it. She reached for Mary’s hand hand help grasped it, like a dangling rope to freedom. Mary’s face was red, her eyes wide in surprise and confusion. 

Elizabeth took a deep breath, her heart slowing down just ever so slightly. The rage and jealousy dissipated like smoke, revealing something she had always felt, but never wanted to admit. 

“Well…I think it’s pretty okay.” Elizabeth said, leaning closer to Mary. Mary blushed, her body following her coworkers motions to the t. 

“So…what now?” Mary mused, feeling Elizabeth’s hot breath on her lips. Without another word, the two kissed, and the world seemed to sit still.


End file.
